five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 19 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Walking Dead
Short Summary Long Summary Chōji, Chad, and Sanji grimly observe the coming horde of zombies, with the latter doubting they’re Thriller Bark zombies, asking if they have salt just in case, earning a confused look. He then states they’re facing civilians, innocent bystanders, but all they can do is protect themselves and incapacitate whomever they can, but they must be prepared to kill them in the worst-case scenario. Chad and Chōji see no choice and begin to take them out, while the controlled civilians attack the 1st. Pink says the zombies are the last chance to turn the tide for the Coalition, admitting it is dishonorable, but he’s only one man who can’t change how they do things. Pink calls Giselle’s control absolute, saying the only way to save them is obvious, but Giselle, while an idiot, is still very strong and not easily killed. Elfman calls the entire Coalition cowards for using innocent people to win. As Pink dodges a punch, he thinks on Giselle being truly disgusting, promising to kill them if they touch his family. Shunsui notices the civilians, and angrily asks Diamanté if he cleaned house before retreating, with Executive Officer replying he lost track of where they came from. Shunsui asks if he’s really okay using innocents, with Diamanté saying he doesn’t give a damn about anyone not part of his family, dismissing Shunsui’s attempt to appeal to his better nature. Furthermore, he gave the order to Giselle, knowing the benefits of psychological warfare. Shunsui admits he hoped Diamanté was just following orders, saying he can’t fault loyal people who just follow orders, angrily saying he won’t be held responsible for what happens to the Pirate. Shunsui then leaps and slashes, which Diamanté blocks with his cape. He surprises him again by knocking him back with his cape, with Shunsui realizing it’s made of steel. After Shunsui’s wondering, Diamanté reveals he ate the Flap Flap Fruit, meaning he’s a Flag Man who can flatten and flap anything, while retaining the original properties despite weight loss, like making a steel cape. Diamanté charges Shunsui with a Lock and Halcón Glaive, which is quickly blocked. Diamanté follows up with a Lock, Guadaña, striking Shunsui and forcing him back. He rushes forward, but his swing is stopped by Shunsui’s shorter blade. The Soul Reaper’s longer blade then comes down, with Diamanté barely dodging by turning himself into a flag. Shunsui leaps away, needing time for a new strategy. He then realizes Katen Kyōkotsu is ready to play, and chants the release. Before they resume combat, they tell each other to prepare themselves. Ichigo once again asks for Sakura’s condition, with Katsuyu grimly replying she knows nothing. After Ichigo curses, Midnight sends a Dark Wave, forcing the Soul Reaper to leap away. Midnight says she’s most likely dead, if things are going as planned. Ichigo responds with a shout of disbelief, while still mentally worrying about Sakura. Candice flies towards Gildarts, lightning blades in hand, cursing and screaming for his death. She fires two bolts from them, forcing Gildarts to use Crash to disperse the bolts. She dashes in front of Gildarts swinging her blades down, and is stopped completely with another burst of Crush Magic, sending her reeling. When recovered, she thinks of how annoying wizards are to her. Gildarts grins, and says he would flirt with a gorgeous woman like her if she weren’t homicidal, causing her to turn red from embarrassment and anger, shrieking she’s not being taken seriously. When Gildarts says it’s too early for her to take him on, she continues hissing and shouting her status as a mighty Sternritter, throwing a massive collection of electricity at Gildarts, screaming for his death. When Gildarts disperses the attack again, Candice decides to no longer fight long-range, sending electricity all over her arms. Gildarts realizes what she’s up to, knowing he can’t use his metal prosthetic arm. She throws a charged fist, with Gildarts catching it, tensing in pain when the electricity courses through him. She throws her free fist, which Gildarts ducks, and he follows up by tossing her. Candice flies back, slamming Gildarts’ midsection with Defibrillator Palms. He responds with slamming his metal arm on her head, forcing her to the ground. She throws an uppercut, which is dodged, and she is knocked backwards with a gut punch. She recovers and charges with a Thunderbolt Meteor, with Gildarts meeting it with his human arm fueled with Crash Magic. Candice’s electricity disperses, and she is kneed and knocked into the air. She recovers, yet again, transforming into ‘Lightning Form”, making Gildarts lose track of her due to her newfound speed. She reforms behind Gildarts, bolt in hand, and throws it at his back, making an explosion. All that’s damaged is Gildarts’ clothes, earning a scream of exasperation. Gildarts tells Candice it’s useless, telling her to retreat and save herself the pain. Candice growls that she won’t be underestimated, promising to make him pay with her strongest attack. As she gathers electricity, Gildarts begins his chants of “Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth…”. When she sends the lightning, Gildarts destroys it with Crash, shocking Candice. He then uppercuts her with a Crash punch of Empyrean, launching her and destroying her wings, earning a new record for highest free-falling woman. Gildarts says he could have withstood the attack, but he couldn’t let himself put others in danger. He hopes the defeat humbled her, but concedes it probably didn’t. Giselle notices Candice reaching for orbit, laughing in amazement, commenting on her weakness. S/He then tells their two strongest zombies to hurry up, saying Diamanté and Konton will be angry if they don’t hurry and win. As Chad, Chōji, and Sanji keep dealing with a horde of zombies, frustrated at their numbers, they hear a horrifying giggling. When the ninja asks who’s laughing, Giselle appears, with Chad instantly identifying him/her as a Quincy. Sanji calls “her” gorgeous in a cute way, rather than sexy, much to Chōji’s annoyance. Giselle calls him sweet, thinking they might not use their ability on the fawning Pirate. They introduce themselves as Giselle Gewelle, Sternritter Z, adding that Sanji can call them Gigi. Chad figures out Z stands for Zombie, and yells to Sanji that s/he’s the one responsible. Sanji is aghast at Chad accusing a “cutie” of doing such a thing, suggesting they’re just a bystander, with Chōji adding lovesickness is a terrible thing. Giselle then promises s/he and Sanji will do “something” if he kills his comrades. When Sanji’s nose starts bleeding, Chad and Chōji start backing away, but Sanji surprises everyone by wiping away the blood, taking a drag of his cigarette, and saying no. Sanji says that while he loves ladies, he’ll be damned before he sells out his friends. Giselle then smiles, commenting how much s/he is aroused by using his/her ability. When several zombies come, Sanji says he’ll clear a path to “Gigi”, leading to Chōji shouting at him not to call their enemy by a pet name. Sanji charges the zombies; thankful none of them are women, leaving the “girl” to the other two. Chad and Chōji charge Giselle, who pulls out their bow and forms a Heilig Pfeil, and fires at them to divide them. Chōji uses an Expansion Jutsu, rolling towards Giselle as a Human Boulder. They leap away, but Chad appears behind the Sternritter. As he prepares for an attack, a fist strikes Chad in the back, much to Chōji’s worry. The ninja then recognizes the zombified Sakura, who is then hugged by Giselle, who comments on how pretty she is, aside from the pink hair. Chōji screams for Giselle to let Sakura go, throwing an expanded fist. That fist is met by the dead Meninas’s fist, still wielding Letter P, the Power. As Sakura rushes Chad, Giselle cheers for Meninas, while revealing how happy they were when Sakura killed her, meaning s/he could get their claws into the Power. This enrages Chōji, who asks what friends are to Giselle, with the creep responding that he’s/she’s a good friend, and Meninas loves being a zombie, with Giselle and the undead Meninas caressing each other. This causes Sanji to go into hubba-hubba mode, cheering for all the girls, living or not, to kiss. As the two Sternritter start to oblige the request, Chōji grabs and tosses Meninas, earning a curse from Sanji. Giselle pouts, calling Chōji a fatso, earning a shiver from every other present Leaf Ninja. When he dangerously asks what she said, s/he foolishly repeats the insult, earning a shout protesting he’s big-boned. As the enraged Akimichi rolls to Giselle, Meninas slams him, with Giselle giddily thanking Meni. S/he then approaches Dellinger, mocking him with an offer of help, with the Pirate screaming for her to get away. Pink notices and, after dodging Elfman’s attack, breaks off the fight to aid his family member. Giselle brings a Reishi knife to her hand, promising to make Dellinger theirs when blood touches them. Before s/he can do that, Pink grabs Dellinger, reminding Giselle of the orders not to touch the Donquixote Officers. S/he pouts and claims the other higher ups will take his/her side, and Pink responds by taking Dellinger away, causing Giselle to stick their tongue out at the “meanie”. Elfman charges with the Beast Soul: Black Bull, angrily saying real men don’t do that to friends. Giselle leaps away, protesting they’re not a man, while mentioning someone else who isn’t, right before Meninas slams Elfman in the gut. Giselle then decides to watch, unaware of Chōji’s recovery. Chad comes to the conclusion that he can’t get Sakura back to normal when she charges him. He thinks on how tough it will be, since he doesn’t want to hurt her too badly. He blocks her punch, feeling her raw power, and notices the coming roundhouse kick. He raises Brazo Izquierda Del Diablo to block, still being knocked aside. She then forms Chakra Scalpels, and starts wildly swinging them at Chad, who is able to sweep her legs into the air. When he tries to incapacitate her, she swipes her Chakra Scalpels at his legs, tearing apart the muscles within, earning a scream of pain. Sakura follows up with a kick in the head, then promising to end it. At that point, Millianna uses two tubes to neutralize Sakura. The cat girl asks if he’s all right, earning an affirmative answer, with Neliel expressing faith in Jinbei, Hack, and the others. The two Fishmen send Meninas flying, with Elfman thanking them for the “manly” rescue. Meninas identifies her opponents and takes on the Quincy Vollständig form, with Elfman muttering about bad things that glow. Before the three can resume combat, they are joined by several soldiers, including Kurotsuchi and Kitsuchi, who decide to stack the odds, earning a grin from Jinbei. Giselle whines about her zombies being neutralized, especially since Meninas is a fellow Sternritter. S/he decides to fall back and try to get Azuma and Candice to be zombies, but a Human Boulder slams her/him. When s/he recovers, Chōji promises that the Sternritter will not leave, earning an arrogant taunt from Giselle. Chōji promises to fight for Sakura, and after admitting his shortcomings, decides to throw his heart away to save a friend. He then uses Calorie Control to sprout Chakra Butterfly Wings. After Giselle calls the form pretty, and after firing a deflected Heilig Pfeil, decides to change into her/his Quincy: Vollständig. When a Leaf Kunoichi tries to leap at the Sternritter, Giselle just touches her to instantly turn her into a Zombie, giving the command to kill herself, which she does. After Giselle taunts Chōji with their enhanced powers, he realizes he needs to end the fight in one hit. Giselle flies towards Chōji, who blocks her with an Earth Style: Mud Wall. When s/he shatters it with a punch, Giselle sees that Chōji has vanished, who is now hurtling toward her/him with a Expansion Jutsu: Human Meteor, with the Wings covering his body. Giselle just holds out her/his hands, but when they and Chōji’s body meet, the Zombie power has no effect. With the speed, force, and power of the Chakra acting as a shield, Giselle realizes they can’t touch Chōji, much to their horror. Giselle is then hit with the full power of the Human Meteor, screaming in pain and completely stunned. He walks over to Giselle, gathering Chakra in his fists, promising that Giselle won’t get away with messing with Leaf Ninja, with the Sternritter noticing their broken arms, frantically thinking they’re not supposed to die. Chōji strikes Giselle with a Butterfly Bombing, and is stopped by Blut Vene. He repeats the attack five more times, with the last one breaking through the Blut Vene, shattering Giselle’s ribs and heart. After Chōji claims victory, he thinks about how he can never get used to killing, apologizing to Giselle’s corpse, and walks away. Sakura collapses and her skin gets its color back, with Neliel realizing she’s returned to normal. The same happens to the other zombies, earning a curse of fury from Diamanté. The commander shakes in anger, knowing his plans are ruined, deciding to retreat and promises to meet Shunsui again. He uses Kakō and vanishes, with Shunsui sighing in relief. Katsuyu reports the retreating Coalition to Ichigo, shocking Midnight, cursing Diamanté for ruining his fun. The Wizard tells Ichigo to prepare for their next fight, vanishing with Kakō. Ichigo asks Katsuyu to guide him to the others. Diamanté and Midnight appear before Konton. Midnight notes and derides Diamanté’s condition, earning a growl of the Wizard having it easy for just fighting an Act while he had to face a Division Commander. Konton orders both to stop, with them instantly submitting. Konton says not to underestimate an Act, since they are his brother’s creation, each with the potential to become the strongest of their worlds, adding that Midnight only did so well because his power matched up with Ichigo’s, and he certainly would have lost against Naruto or Luffy, telling the Wizard not to forget that. Six other Coalition officers return, with Candice noting Meninas and Giselle’s absence, with Pink saying good riddance to the latter, since s/he tried to turn Dellinger into a zombie. Diamanté angrily says he would’ve killed Giselle for that, then asking where Lao G is. When Pink confirms his death, Machvise bows his head in silence. Mangetsu then notices Fuguki’s absence, wondering if it’s too late to go back and grab Samehada. Konton releases some power to shut them up, ordering everyone except Diamanté to leave. When they’ve skedaddled, Konton asks why Diamanté retreated, with the reply that all their plans failed. After Diamanté is granted permission to speak freely, he asks why reinforcements weren’t sent, noting they would have done well for him, and for Kabuto. Konton gives a false smile while saying he had faith in them, adding that reinforcements would be insulting. He continues that the Coalition is exactly where they want to be, since the Reconstruction Site, Hargeon, and the main Base of Operations are fine, and a Sannin, Admiral, and Act of Chaos are protecting each of them. Konton is very pleased with Orochimaru’s progress on the weapon, but decides to tell him to speed it up, due to the loss at the Worth Woodsea, promising to make Chitsujo know the meaning of chaos with the weapon. He also decides to send a large force outside the Waas Forest, claiming he won’t stand for Chitsujo encroaching on his land, promising to crush his hope. Appearing Characters Chōji Akimichi Yasutora Sadō Sanji Señor Pink Elfman Strauss Shunsui Kyōraku Diamanté Katsuyu Ichigo Kurosaki Midnight Candice Catnipp Gildarts Clive Giselle Gewelle Sakura Haruno Meninas McAllon Dellinger Millianna Neliel Tu Odelschwank Jinbei Hack Kurotsuchi Kitsuchi Konton Mangetsu Hōzuki Abilities Magic * Dark Wave * Crush Magic ** Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth Empyrean * Take Over ** Beast Soul: Black Bull Jutsu * Expansion Jutsu ** Human Boulder ** Human Meteor * Chakra Scalpels * Chakra Butterfly Wings * Butterfly Bombing * Earth Style: Mud Wall Devil Fruit * Flap Flap Fruit Schrift * the Thunderbolt ** Lightning Form * the Zombie * the Power Fullbring * Brazo Izquierda Del Diablo (Spanish for "Left Arm of the Devil") Quincy Powers * Heilig Pfeil * Reishi knife * Vollständig * Blut Vene Zanpakuto * Katen Kyōkotsu (花天狂骨, Bones of Heavenly Blooming Madness) Techniques * Lock * Halcón Glaive (Spanish for Falcon Glaive) * Guadaña (Spanish for Scythe) * Defibrillator Palms * Thunderbolt Meteor * Kakō Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 18 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Monsters Next Chapter: Chapter 20 (Fairy Tail Campaign): ConsequencesCategory:Worth Woodsea Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign